Electronic devices such as smartphones, tablets, external hard drives, and laptops may include mechanical shock protection to protect interior components from impacts, such as when the electronic device falls and hits the ground. Such mechanical shock protection often involves multiple elastomeric pads (e.g., rubber) or elastomeric grommets that are attached to components inside an enclosure for the electronic device.
However, conventional shock protection components generally do not provide the ability to tailor the amount of shock absorption for forces received by the component from different directions, such as by providing a greater amount of shock absorption in a vertical direction than in a horizontal direction. In addition, conventional shock protection often requires the careful placement and pre-compression of specially shaped parts such as elastomeric pads or grommets within an enclosure to fit particular surfaces or edges of an interior component and the enclosure, which can increase the cost and complexity of manufacturing the electronic device.